The Dark Knight Rises
Batman 3 is the expected sequel to The Dark Knight. It is schedule to be released July 20, 2012. Cast *Christian Bale as Bruce Wayne / Batman *Gary Oldman as James Gordon *Michael Caine as Alfred Pennyworth *Morgan Freeman as Lucius Fox =Production History= Warner Bros. president of production Jeff Robinov hopes a third film will be released in 2011 or 2012.[80] Nolan had originally not committed to another sequel, explaining that he does not normally line up projects right after completing a film, noting "Is there a story that's going to keep me emotionally invested for the couple of years that it will take to make another one? That’s the overriding question. On a more superficial level, I have to ask the question: How many good third movies in a franchise can people name?"[81] He added the only reason he would return would be if he found a necessary way to continue the story, but he feared midway through filming another installment he would find it redundant.[82] Nolan had written a rough story outline and made some notes by December 2008, despite his uncertainty in returning for the sequel.[83] Later in December, Alan F. Horn confirmed that while discussions with Nolan about a third film were ongoing, no casting had been done, and Horn categorically denied all such rumors.[84] On February 9th, it was announced that Christopher Nolan has "cracked" the story of a sequel to The Dark Knight and has committed to return to that project.[85] Jonathan Nolan and David Goyer are currently working on writing a script for the upcoming film. [86] Before Nolan confirmed his involvement, Gary Oldman had said he was confident Nolan would return,[87] and Bale said he would return if Nolan did.[88] Oldman hinted that, in the third film, Commissioner Gordon would have to "hunt down Batman".[89] He has also speculated that the villain of the upcoming film might be the Riddler.[90] Nolan explained that as long as he is directing, Robin will not be appearing in the franchise because Bale is still portraying a "young Batman", which meant "Robin's not for a few films".[91] Christian Bale has even gone on record saying he would leave the franchise if Robin was introduced.[92] In addition, Nolan considers the Penguin difficult to portray on film, explaining, "There are certain characters that are easier to mesh with the more real take on Batman we're doing. The Penguin would be tricky."[93] Without a finished story in place, casting suggestions at this stage are almost entirely rumor.[94] Kate Beckinsale has expressed interest in playing Catwoman,[95] while Angelina Jolie has been suggested to play the role. Julie Newmar, who played Catwoman in the Batman series from 1966 to 1967, said "Angelina would own the part."[96] David Tennant wishes to portray the Riddler.[97] Aaron Eckhart had expressed his enthusiasm that he would reprise his role for a sequel if asked, although he later confirmed that, in talks with Nolan before Heath Ledger's death, the director considers his character dead.[98] Michael Caine commented that a studio executive was interested in casting Johnny Depp as the Riddler, and Philip Seymour Hoffman as the Penguin.[99] Hoffman stated that he had not been approached regarding a role in the film.[100] Gary Oldman, while taking questions from an audience at the 2009 San Diego Comic Con, was asked about a third film, in which he replied "We start shooting next year. You didn't hear that from me." He subsequently clarified his comment, saying "... well, I'm sure they want to do another one... it might be 2 or 3 years."[101] However, in 2009, Michael Caine had told MTV News that the film was not being worked on and Johnny Depp had not been offered any role.[102] On March 10, 2010, Nolan confirmed his involvement in the project and gave some information regarding the story. The next Batman film will be Nolan's last and a conclusion to the story. Nolan says, "Without getting into specifics, the key thing that makes the third film an great possibility for us is that we want to finish our story. And in viewing it as the finishing of a story rather than infinitely blowing up the balloon and expanding the story . . . I’m very excited about the end of the film, the conclusion, and what we’ve done with the characters. My brother has come up with some pretty exciting stuff. Unlike the comics, these thing don’t go on forever in film and viewing it as a story with an end is useful. Viewing it as an ending, that sets you very much on the right track about the appropriate conclusion and the essence of what tale we’re telling. And it hearkens back to that priority of trying to find the reality in these fantastic stories. That’s what we do.” Nolan has also confirmed that Jonathan Nolan is writing the script and that the villain of the film “won’t be Mr. Freeze.”. [103] Warner Bros. expects a full announcement in July 2010, possibly at the San Diego Comic-Con, which would include a title and possibly casting information.[104] In April 2010, Warner Bros. announced the film would be released on July 20, 2012.[105] In June 2010, Nolan confirmed that the Joker will not return in the third film. It is rumored, for now, that Joseph Gordon-Levitt is in talks to play the Riddler. The film will begin shooting in March 2011. Rumours On Comic Book Movies.com, there are seven Possible Plot Details which are: 1. The plot should be outlined in time for the screenwriting to begin in February. 2. The Riddler is the primary villain and he figures out Batman's identity. 3. Arkham Asylum will figure prominently in the story. 4. Mr. Freeze may make a cameo (though as Dr. Fries, not as the supervillain). 5. Barbara Gordon will have a featured role. 6. Commissioner Gordon will not mention Metropolis or Lex Luthor. (Nolan respects that Gotham and Metropolis are two different cities and intends to keep them in their own worlds.) 7. Dick Grayson may be in the movie (though not as Robin).[101] Trivia *Johnny Depp and Eddie Murphy were rumored to play The Riddler. While David Tennant and Dane Cook were interested in potraying the character *Angelina Jolie, Rachel Weisz, Megan Fox, and Cher were all linked to play Catwoman. *It was rumored that Zack Snyder was next in line to direct if Christopher Nolan didn't return. *Philip Seymour Hoffman and Paul Giamatti were rumored to play The Penguin. *Cristian Bale was rumored to be replaced by Sam Worthington. *The Joker will not make an appearance, Nolan sees that role as belonging only to Ledger. *Miley Cyrus and Shia LaBeouf were speculated to play Batgirl and Robin respectively External links Batman 3 IMDB References Category:Batman Films Category:Development